


And i’ll love you long after you’re gone, gone, gone

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan sogna Anakin durante il suo esilio a Tatooine</p>
            </blockquote>





	And i’ll love you long after you’re gone, gone, gone

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il prompt STAR WARS, Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi, In sogno (and i’ll love you long after you’re gone, gone, gone) del p0rn fest #9

Obi-Wan sa che è un sogno, gli occhi di Anakin sono blu, non hanno quel colore giallo che tanto gli aveva rivoltato lo stomaco su Mustafar e il suo cuore si riempì di tristezza, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto sa che, ormai, il suo padawan non ritornerà più da lui.  
Sente le lacrime scendergli giù per il viso ma la consapevolezza che una volta svegliato si sentirà malissimo non lo ferma dall’accogliere tra le braccia la visione sorridente di Anakin, dall’illudersi di sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli e non si sottrae quando la visione lo bacia. 

Obi-Wan si stupisce, per un attimo, di come si ricorda e riesce a ricreare la sensazione dei baci di Anakin ma ad un tratto, il sogno cambia e non pensa più davanti alla vista del corpo nudo dell'altro, lo bacia mentre entra piano nel suo corpo e continua a baciarlo sulla fronte, le guance, il collo mentre muove i fianchi.  
Il maestro jedi geme di piacere ma tiene sempre gli occhi chiusi, non ha mai visto la faccia di Anakin in questi frangenti e vuole mantenere viva l’illusione ancora per un po’, gli accarezza i riccioli che gli scendono fino al collo finchè non viene svegliandosi di scatto con l’interno dei pantaloni appiccicaticcio e il viso bagnato di lacrime.

Obi-Wan sospira e va a pulirsi cercando di non scoppiare di nuovo a piangere, deve uscire a controllare Luke, vegliare sul figlio di Anakin è l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta insieme ai ricordi dei suoi errori che lo perseguitano.

**Author's Note:**

> Questi prompt li sto fillando tutti io, perdonatemi ma grazie a TFA ho avuto un ritorno di fiamma per il pairing e un po' di angst ci voleva, non ce ne è abbastanza in canon XD


End file.
